


No Place Like Home

by Dean_aka_Humanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_aka_Humanity/pseuds/Dean_aka_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Done With Castiel and Dean's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

God. Could those two be anymore obvious. If they were any more obvious, (heaven forbid) they might actually realize that they shared the same feelings for each other. 

After Dean and Castiel had their daily dose of ‘awkward eye sex in front of Sam at lunch’ Dean excused himself to go shower, which Sam assumed would be a very cold one. Castiel mumbled something about research, and ran off to somewhere else in the bunker. Which left Sam alone in the kitchen.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered. Even though everyone else thought Gabriel was dead, Sam had still prayed to him. And one day, Gabriel showed up. The only thing was that Sam wasn’t allowed to tell Dean. 

Sam heard a ruffle of wings and then Gabriel appeared, leaning on the counter with a green sucker in his hands. “Hey Sammy boy! What can little old me do for ya?” He said with a joking wink.

Sam was a bit flustered, so it took him a moment to answer. “Oh um.. right, my bad. In case you hadn’t noticed, Dean and Cas have some, er…” Sam droned off, thinking of a word to use.

"Unresolved sexual tension that you could cut a knife though?" Gabriel provided. "So, what does this have to do with why you called me?" Sam ran a hand through his (majestic) hair and sighed.

"Honestly, I’m just done with their shit. If I have to witness one more intense stare contest between those morons, I’m going to die."

"Now, I wouldn’t want my favorite monkey to die, know would I?" Gabriel said with a light smile. "So, basically, because I’m awesome, you want me to ‘enlighten’ Dean-o and Lover boy?"

"Exactly." Sam said, "Just not with me in the room." He added hastily.

"Done and Done, anything for my monkey." And with that, Gabriel was gone.

Dean woke up with a start. Something was off. He wasn’t even in a bed, it was like he’d zoned out and had just snapped out of it. Looking around the room, he realized he was in a bathroom. Dean sighed, and for lack of a better idea, walked out the bathroom. 

What dean saw made absolutely no sense. He was in some sort of weird white room, as though the room itself was only a thought. What he saw in it was himself and Cas. Making out. 

Holy Fucking Shit. Where the fuck am I. Dean saw a door and made his hasty retreat, Fake Dean and Fake Cas seemed to not notice him. As he darted out the room, he ran smack dab into Castiel. 

"Dean? Is this really you?" Castiel asked. 

"What the hell of course it is!" Dean snapped, he had no idea what was going on, he just wanted to get back home. 

"Where are we?" Castiel asked, right on queue. "I was only in one other room before this, and you and I seemed to be… quite preoccupied."

"Same here. What does this even mean?" 

Castiel looked at Dean, unsure of what to say. He wanted to tell Dean that it’d all be alright, but he just didn’t know. Then, suddenly, there was a voice, sounding as though there were secret intercom speakers.

"Nice of you two to join us today! You’ve been selected for this opportunity, due to a certain Monkey being ‘Done with you’re shit.’ To elaborate, solve some tension, if you want to get home. Clicking you heels and saying ‘there’s no place like home’ won’t work for you, Dean-o and lover boy."

"Fucking trickster!" Dean shouted. 

"Who is, ‘Lover Boy’?" Castiel asked, the note of distain clear in his voice. 

"Doesn’t matter Cas, now we gotta figure out how to get out of here." Dean said walking toward a corner, looking for an escape. 

"I believe I have an idea." Cas said.

"Great, what is it?" Dean asked, taking steps closer to Castiel.

Castiel looked Dean in the eye, chewing his lips nervously before closing the gap.

Dean had hardly anytime to process what was going on. Castiel’s lips were on his and oh god. Dean moaned needily, pulling Castiel closer, and running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel gasped in surprise when he felt Dean’s tongue on his lip. Not wasting anytime, Dean pushed his tongue through and devoured Castiel’s mouth. Just as Dean moved his hand under Castiel’s shirt, someone cleared their throat. 

Both Dean and Castiel broke apart fast and looked up. They hadn’t even noticed they were back in the bunker. Sam had his bitch face on, but his eyes shone with happiness and relief. 

Sam coughed awkwardly and fled the room, mumbling something about, ‘killing that damn arch angel’.

Dean looked up at Castiel and laughed, pulled him across the room to rest his forehead on Castiel’s. 

"There really is no place like home." Dean said before planting a small chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips.


End file.
